NS: The game of war
by love2be4gotten
Summary: 'War is hell, and to survive it, sometimes you have to become the devil itself.' The army isn't what Naruto thought it would be. Sasunaru Rape death.


**Hello there. If you all have been wondering what has happened to me, well I lost the internet. D: Which I'm sure you know what that means. So yea, no more stories or updates until I am able to access internet at a family or friend's house. I've tried to post through the school computer, but it is blocked. TT_TT**

**But enough sadness, here is a new oneshot nightmare story! I've noticed that I always give Naruto longer POV's then Sasukes', so I'll try to make the obsidian eyed one's POV's more detailed. And remember, since it is a nightmare installment, it contains rape. Badly written, but still rape. :3**

_**Warning: Contains rape, and this isn't a happy SasuNaru. There are deaths and stuff, so enjoy!**_

***Quick note, I don't know how different my daemons are to other peoples' demons, so at the bottom in **_**writing like this **_**I'll talk about my daemons abilities and stuff, and later when I'm not so lazy, I'll turn it into a seperate fic called 'Guidline to demons or something.' ***

_If writing looks like this, it is a dream/nightmare._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Naruto's POV:**

'War is hell, and the only way to survive it is to become the Devil itself.' It was a saying that my friend had once told me. Yes. A saying that he had always said could easily be the definiton of war. He often wrote to me when he was in the army, until one day he stopped writing. A week later, a different kind of letter showed up. It seemed that he was no longer in hell, but in Heaven. The rememberance of it while in the heat of war wasn't really a picnic, but I suppose he was right, hell is definately what defines war. I fear that any minute we'll be ambushed by the enemy, or the hunger will turn us even grouchier and make us against each other.

There never is enough rations to go around, when it's hot there is no water, when it is cold, there is not enough blankets. Never enough, and this platoon isn't even very big. We're stationed in a small clearing God knows where surrounded by leering woods. The sounds heard at night could hardly be called natural. The first two nights here, there were the sounds of birds calling out to one another, the scurring of feet of woodland animals, and a howl of a wolf here and there. But the third night, there were no sounds at all.

And then the fourth night. Oh, the fourth night was terrible. It started off at midnight as small chittering of maybe a squirrel or raccoon, but it soon turned to screaming. The screaming sounds were what was so unnatural. So high pitched, so fearful, so painful! This went on for about an hour, then nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if it never happened. And that's what made it so terrible. Just because it was gone didn't mean it was never there. Night after night the same damn thing. Some of us would never be able to sleep after that, including me, but others waved it off as nature and went off to sleep. The woods were dangerous, the only inhabitants being animals and a few indians, who for some reason were never harmed by what ever was out there.

"Naruto!" I jumped at the sound of my name. I relaxed when I realized it was just one of my fellow platoon members, Kiba, who was also one of my childhood best friends. "Oh, it's just you, damn you scared me!" I sighed, rubbing the back of my head in relief. "Yea, and be glad that it was me that found you," the brunette growled irritatedly, "drills are about to start, what the hell are you doing?" I shrugged, "taking in the scenery?" He shook his head in disbelief at my idiotic joke. There was absolutely nothing in this place that could be called scenery. Just woods and dirt.

"Come on, you know how antsy Shikamaru gets when we're not there on time for drills." He said, heading back to camp. I nodded in agreement at the mention of my other childhood friend who also joined the army with us. Both me and Kiba had been equally surprised when the lazy brunette had joined the army. Of course, the army could really have put his genius brain to good use. But until they acknowledged Shikamaru for the genius he was, he'd be stuck doing drills with the rest of us.

The two of us walked in silence towards the campsite, kicking stones out of boredom. "Hey Kiba, how are things with Hinata?" I asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence by asking about his girlfriend of half a year. He blushed at the mention of his girlfriend back home. "She says she's gonna wait for me." I smiled at the news, "that's awesome! See, and you were worried that she'd leave you for someone else." He shrugged slightly in embarrassment.

"So," I say, drawling out the word, "does this mean you and Hinata are going to get married?" He turned even redder, "N-noo! We're just dating for now!" I nudged him playfully in the side with my elbow, "hey how many children are you two going to have? I call being the godfather." The sputtering red brunette pushed me away, "dude! Shut up! We're not planning any children yet!" A shrill whistle broke up our conversation. "Shit! Kakashi sensei's whistle, we're so dead!" Kiba cursed breaking into a run. I quickly followed at the mention of our teacher and platoon leader's name. Today was gonna suck.

~Time Skip~

I stretched out gratefully in my bunk, tired from the day's tiredsome drills. My two friends did the same, retiring to the bunks on either side of me. The rest of the platoon was still showering, so we were the only ones in the building. "Oi, where were you two today?" Shikamaru asked, a bit of a scolding in his voice. "Pft, this idiot was out at the corner of the woods spacing out." Kiba laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I was not spacing out!" "Yea whatever!" He continued to laugh at me, but Shikamaru was quiet. "You ok Shika?" I asked, a bit worried at his face. "Naruto, you need to be careful when you're out by yourself, especially so close to the woods. Don't ever go into them alone, understood." I rolled my eyes, "ok, _mother. _What ever you say." I wasn't stupid, I knew better than to go into the woods alone. You definately didn't have to tell me twice, just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine.

Shikamaru nodded, despite my sarcastic tone, and trusted my words. "Good, now let's sleep. I'm beat!" Me and Kiba agreed before laying down in our bunks trying to sleep before the nightly sounds began. I laid on the bunk with my eyes closed, listening to the breathing of my two best friends on each of my side. If it weren't for them, I would never survive without them. I was a lucky man. I snuggled deeper into my hard pillow before sleep over took me.

_Laughter. Deep laughter. Almost mocking. Almost angry. But sure as hell not human. Words. I couldn't make them out, but it was almost in a mantra. Like it was beckoning me towards it. No, not me. But it was calling someone. I look around and I know at once that I am dreaming. So why can't I wake up?_

_There is a sound of a dying animal. Just pure torture. It screams for mercy before going silent. I can almost see it, almost see it struggling in vain before it goes limp in its predators hands. Wait. Hands? What about paws or fangs or even claws? Why hands? I couldn't describe the feeling that I had. This was no animal stalking the night, but it wasn't human either._

_I try agian to look at my surroundings, but it's pitch black. I can't see anything, nothings stands out not even- wait. What was that glint. I look wildly for that flash of color that I had just seen and freeze when my eyes meet red ones. I try to speak, but my mouth won't form the words. I immediatley know that these eyes belong to that thing in the woods. Manical laughter comes from the being, its jaws suddenly appearing and glint white before shooting towards my neck._

I jump up in shock at the dream. It had seemed so real, so dangerous. I look around at the sleeping forms of my fellow platoon members sleeping soundly. I turn towards the door, it's still dark, but it is quiet. But why? Isn't this the time to screaming begins? I gaze at Kiba's sleeping form, and he lays there, heavy as a brick. My eyes lingering for a moment before switching to Shikamaru's bed, but I find it empty. I quickly scan for any other platoon members that might be gone too, but everyone is here. Everyone but Shika. Where could he be? It was dangerous to be outside alone at this time of the night.

I jump out of my bunk and rush to Kiba, shaking him roughly awake. "Kiba! Kiba get up now!" I plead shaking him even more. "Wha.. ngh." He groans sleepily. "Kiba, Shikamaru is gone!" The brunette's eyes snap open, now fully awake. "Gone? Gone where!" I shake my head frantically, "I don't know!" He jumps out of his bunk, "go look outside, I'll get Kakashi." I nodded, a little unsure at going outside by myself but nonetheless went.

Hurrying around the campsite, looking for any possible place the genius could be, I growl in dissatisfaction. Where was he? I go a bit further into the clearing, towards where I had been earlier in the morning. I look around, but there isnt' any sign of him. I turn to go back to the camp, when something catches my eye. I go closer to what looks like a small mound of clothing, but on further inspection I realize it's a small disfigured bloodied animal. I gag at the sight, blood scared the crap out of me, another reason why I hated war.

I can see that the animal is still barely alive, slowly struggling in his near death state, but what catches my eye is what it is on. It's a sleeve, but not just any sleeve, it's Shikamaru's. I know it is, because only Shika had the initials of his name stitched into his sleeve. When I had asked why he did that, he simply responded that he did not want to accidently get his clothes mixed with someone else's, seeing as we all had our clothes washed as one.

I shudder at the thought that I would have to get the sleeve for Kakashi sensei to look at. Slowly I ease the animal, who had slowly stopped moving, off the sleeve. Once it was off, I quickly ran back to camp, not being able to shake the fact that I had suddenly something watching me from the woods.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watch as the blond soldier runs off with the brunette soldier's sleeve that I purposely left for someone to find. Amusement fills me at the thought of the soldiers back at the camp. What would they do now that I had taken one of their own? Would they retaliate, or would they leave? I hoped it would be the latter. I hated people in my area, except of course, the indians. While indians had held the sent of nature, the intruders stank like gun powder and other disgusting things I couldn't describe. Of course, if they chose the former, I would be able to easily get rid of them. Hell, I could do that now, but where was the fun in that?

As the blond disappears from my sight, I turn back into my woods, dragging the brunette's body with me. He had been difficult to lure out, but in the end I was able to snag him. All it took was some charm laced words, and he was hooked. His curiousity had gotten the better of him, and as soon as he was close enough, I pounced. Killing him quickly, he didn't even get a chance to utter a noise of surprise.

Now all I had to do was place the body somewhere deep in the forest, but not too hidden that they wouldn't be able to find it, if they chose to even look. I think for a second for a good place before deciding on one. I lick my lips in excitement. This game would hopefully satisfy my boredom.

**Naruto's POV:**

Kakashi studied the sleeve carefully, but there was no questioning it. It definatley belonged to Shika, no matter how much we wanted to deny it. Finally he sighed in defeat and put down the clothe. "There's no choice. We have to send a search party." "Please, let me and Naruto go, sir." Kiba begged, I nodded in agreement, but felt knots in my stomach.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment before speaking, "fine, you and Naruto search for Shikamaru while the rest of the platoon will remain here and continue their training. Consider this mission as a test of your strength. Complete this and consider yourselves promoted." Kiba and I saluted respectfully with a 'sir, yes sir.'

Thirty minutes later, Kiba and I had been packed with one canteen each full of water, a standard issue gun, and two walkie-talkies. Kiba had a pack containing medical supplies, while my pack held any extra ammo we might have needed. We both gave a wave to the platoon who in return gave us surprised stares as we entered the woods. In each of their head the same thought ran through, 'they're going to die.'

~Time Skip~

Since it was still the middle of the night, I tried to stick close to Kiba. Every shadow looked menacing to me, but at least there weren't any sounds of screaming tonight. We must have been walking for about an hour if my tired legs were any indication, but we had to find Shikamaru! I kept my eyes open for any signs of movement, but all was still. Even though the silence should have put my nerves to ease, I only felt anxious to get out of here.

Finally after calling Shikamaru's name and recieving no answer for what seemed like hours, we rested by a tree and an old indian fire ring. "We aren't getting anywhere." Kiba growled as I silently agreed. We sat quietly, each getting lost in our own thoughts. "You know what, this will go faster if we split up." There it was. The dreaded two words, 'split up.' I gulped at the thought of being alone in the woods, but Kiba looked so determined to do it I only agreed.

After sitting for a little longer, we stood up and went our seperate ways. "Be sure to use the walkie-talkie!" Kiba shouted to me. "OK!" I yelled back. I hurried along the beaten path, knowing I'd have to leave it if I wanted to find Shika. My eyes darted at every suspicious looking shadow, and I kept glancing over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. I was acting ridiculus, I know, but I was scared! I took a deep breathe before stepping off the path and into the crowded overhanging trees.

A loud sound made me squeek indignantly in fear before I realized it was just the radio as I hear Kiba speaking, "anything yet?" I pressed the button on the side before answering, "no not yet, you?" "No, nothing." I sighed in frustration, and I was sure he was too. I continued my searching and calling out, "Shika! Where are you?" But it felt as if it was all in vain. The light of the sunset was begining to shine, and I realized it was already morning.

I shook my head in disbelief, had we been out here that long? "Hey Naruto, do you copy?" I answered with a 'Roger.' "I'm guessing nothing yet, right?" The brunette asked, and I sadly agreed. He sighed before continuing, "let's regroup somewhere to figure out our next move." I quickly agreed, tired of being alone. "Alright, let's meet at-" The message stopped aruptedly and only static fuzz came out from the radio. "Kiba? Are you there?" I asked, but no reply came. I cursed under my breath. Great, in the middle of a creepy as shit woods, and the radios break.

Guess the only thing to do was to find Kiba on my own, and fast. I sprint around the woods, shouting Kiba's name both outloud and into the walkie-talkie, hoping it would magically work again. I stumbled over something big and as I catch myself before I fall ungracefully to the ground, I glared at what had caused me to trip. At first I thought it was a fallen branch or log, but when I recognized the uniform, I struggle to keep from puking at the sight of my fallen comrade.

The body was obviously Shikamaru's, even though it was mangled and torn, and it took a lot of willpower to turn away from the sight. I need Kiba more than ever now. I run so fast into the woods, I feel as if I'm flying of the ground. Nausea fills me and I dart around calling for my friend, but there's no answer. Fear fills me at the silence. Where were all the animals, where was this monster, and where was Kiba! I slow down to a walk when I hear a loud _crunch_ing. What was that? The sounds continue, and I feel the need to turn tail and run back to camp, but I need to find Kiba.

I cautiously go towards the sound, praying it was a wolf or a wild dog. I inch into a small clearing and keep going until I realize I've walked too close as I spot a figure clothed in black hunched over something, possibly a predator over its prey. I can't tell what it is, but I know that I should back away as quickly and quietly as possible, which I comply to do, only to step on something that makes a loud _crack! _

The hunched figure looks up from its prey and I see that it is the face of a pale man who couldn't have been much older than me, but I could tell that this was no ordianry man. I take a peek at what the hell I stepped on, dread filling me when I see it's Kiba's walkie-talkie. I return my eyes to the man-like thing keeping them trained on its bloodstained mouth, not wanting to look at what it was hunched over, but somehow my eyes wander to the ground and I see that it is indeed the body of Kiba just as mangled, if not more, as Shika's was.

I know already that he's dead, and I quickly grab my gun from its holster and train it on the thing. It steps closer to me and I scan it quickly. It looked like a man in his twenties all clad in black with black tufts of hair, and I see that though everything about it looks normal, the glint of its coal eyes scream 'monster.' My hands shake as it begins to stalk closer to me, "st-stay b-back!" My voice stumbles over the words, I had never actually shot at anything but training targets during drills.

It doesn't stop walking towards me and I press the trigger, a loud _bang _resounding around the clearing. I see the bullet make it's mark as the thing jerks to a stop, blooding running freely down its forehead from the wound. I expect it to fall down dead, but the wound magically closes and stops bleeding before my eyes. The thing coughs into its hand, a bloodied bullet landing into it. No, definately not natural. It drops the useless thing onto the floor before cocking its head at me as if saying, '_what are you going to do now?" _

Run. That's what I am going to do. I stuff the gun back into place and scramble away, only to crash into a black wall that comes up from the ground. What the hell was this? I push at the wall, and the only way to describe it is pure energy. What was this thing!

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watch in amusement as the blond frantically pushes against the wall I've placed to block him from all routes of escape. I step closer to him, and he turns toward me, back against the wall. Fear fills his bright ocean blue eyes, and it only causes me to smirk. "What's wrong? I only want to play," I say smoothly, a small chuckle escaping my lips. I admit, the game had gotten boring when I realized that those soldiers only sent two of their own out to search, and they weren't very good soldiers. Especially this blond. But he piqued my interest, so the game had suddenly gotten a bit more intresting again.

But then the little bitch shot me, he actually _shot _me! If I wasn't a daemon I would have been dead, but luckily I was one, so wounds healed nice and easily. But just because they healed fast didn't mean they hurt less. A numbing pain was thumping in my forehead and it unconsciously turned my smirk into a scowl, my black eyes bleeding into red. The blond flinched at my change in expression, and I saw his had inching towards that damn gun again. No way was I going to let him do that again.

I leaned in closer to him, grabbing his wrist before he could touch the gun, "and what exactly would that accomplish, hm?" I mocked, grabbing the gun from his holster with my free hand. I could see he was practically having a heart attack at my touch, but I ignored it to study the gun. It was a fairly weak gun. Just like the one the mutt brunette had been carrying. This type of gun wouldn't even be able to take down one of the rogue wolves that these woods were crawling with. What the hell was their human in charge thinking? Didn't he know how dangerous these woods were? I let out another dark chuckle.

I return my gaze to the blond, who is frantically trying to make me loosen my iron grip. I tighten the grip, making him gasp in pain. I pull him closer to me until he is struggling against my chest and when I place the gun at his temple, he immediately stops. He is shaking and looking up at me with pleading eyes, and then I realize that through out this whole meeting, he's hardly spoken a word to me. How boring, no pleads, no threats, not even a bargain? "Let's here you sing a tune, hm?" I mutter lowly before pulling the trigger.

His eyes widen as he throws back his head and my ears are graced with screams of pain. I release him and he falls to his knees, one hand covering where I shot, the other on his eyes. I watch with interest as his screaming subsides and he blacks out from what I can only assume was the pain. A new game has just begun, clearly with me as its destined winner, as always. Let's see how long this one will last. I stoop down and pick up the blond limp body, his heart beat reverberating fast, yet faint against my daemon ears.

~Time Skip~

I run my eyes over my blond captive curled into a ball facing me on the small couch, his hands bound behind him, eyes blindfolded, and neck chained to the wall behind him. His chest rose shakily with every uneven breath, but he would live. I had made sure of that. I gaze at the dog tags in my hand that I had taken from the blond's unconscious body. Naruto Uzumaki. So he was japanese. Seeing the blond jerking awake, I put the dog tags down onto the table next to his useless gun. He's body shakes slightly when he notices his position, and I have to surpress a laugh as I watch him try to pull his arms loose in vain.

"You shouldn't bother. It's of no use anyways." I say low, but loud enough for him to stiffen. His shaking becomes a bit animated, but other than that, he doesn't move. "W-where am I?" He manages to get out through his fear. "My home, or as you will come to know it, your prison." I smirk as a grimace overcomes his face, and I can see him biting his tongue, stopping from voicing anything else.

The blond is at a lost of what to say, and I simply have nothing to voice, so we sit in silence. The blond fidgeting uncomfortably, me watching him. I think about going off into the woods once again to torment whatever non-animal or non-indian had wandered in, when the blond speaks again, "what are y-you going to do to m-me?" I hold in a chuckle, the blond really was quite frightened. "Please, I don't know anything about the army's secrets, if that is what you want. I don't even range in any ranks, I'm just a trainee." The blond pleads, his voice clear of stutter, but having a bit of anger mixed in with the fear.

So he thought I wanted army information? What the hell would I do with that kind of useless knowledge? Sell it to the opposing side? I hated them too, and if they ever stepped on my property, I'd show them how much. "Trust me Naruto, I have no interest in such trival information." "H-how do you know my name?" The fear is back, all anger gone now. I let out the chuckle. "Here are the rules, Naruto." I say, choosing to ignore his question, "number one, if and when I walk out, you are to remain quiet and in place. No yelling, screaming, or crying unless I am here to witness it myself. If someone else hears you, they too will die like your little soldier friends."

The blond is biting his bottom lip in an attempt to keep any arguements at bay. "Number two, going outside is prohibited unless I accompany you, and lastly, rule number three, no eating anything unless I give it to you. Understood." I watch as he nods weakly, still biting into his lip. "Good." I say before turning away and heading out the door.

**Naruto's POV:**

I hear the sound of a door closing shut, signaling the thing's exit. Fear ebbs in me, and I can't contain the tears that begin to stream down my face. Damn, not even a minute and I've already broken rule number one. What did that thing want me for? I was utterly useless in all aspects, and how did it know my name? I rack my brain for some idea why, and immediately I feel the absence of the cold metal from my dog tag necklace.

I can tell I'm shaking uncontrollably in fear, but I cannot seem to calm myself down. When I think about how that thing's eyes had turned red, it reminded me of the dream I had had when Shikamaru disappeared. And his voice was even worse, it had a calm stoic tone, but that only made me edgier. How long had it been since I had been stuck here? It couldn't have been more than a day, but even so I felt as if time was as unsettled as I was. I couldn't explain it, but whatever it was, it was creeping me out.

I feel pain emmitting from my head from where I've been shot, and remembering that only makes me think how the hell I survived that! I guess I should have been thankful that I was still alive, but now look where I was, a captive of some thing unnatural. I pull again at the annoying binds around my wrists, trying to loosen them. Sighing, I give up. It was impossible. My eyes were twitching irritatly, and I wanted to rub away the uneasiness. The blindfold was making it much worse. There was nothing to do until the thing came back.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The soldier campsite was functioning normally, going through their drills, eating, and doing whatever the hell else they did. They seemed at ease, figuring that their two other soldiers that they had sent out were doing fine. I smirk. If only they knew. Scanning their line up, I only count three elites, including the main teacher that someone called _Kakashi sensei. _The other two seemed to be dropping off some supplies. I watched as they passed down some boxes to the lower soldiers and once they had finished, they climbed into an airplane that must have brought them here and took off.

So one superior and the rest male and female trainees? How weak and pathetic. They would hardly be worth any effort to destroy. But maybe they could be a good stradegy piece in the game. Only time would tell. I scan again the campsite, but there isn't much to see. One big building to accomadate the trainees and the superior, and a smaller one that I could only guess was the facilites for their disgusting waste.

I turn away to return home when voices coming my way catch my attention. Turning back I see two female trainees walking side by side away from camp. One had bright pink hair that annoyed my eyes and the other was blond, though dingy and not even as bright as my prisoner's was. They stopped under the tree that I had been skillfully perched atop and I could hear their conversation better.

"I don't know Ino, it just seems strange, that's all." The pink haired one said to her companion. "Look Sakura, they're fine. Trust me, they may be a bit inexperienced, but they know how to survive." The one called Ino waves her hand in the air as if to emphazise her point. The pink one, or Sakura, nods slowly, accepting the other's words, "I guess you're right, but if they're not back soon I am going to go look for them." "Yea, yea. Let's just go." Their conversation finishes and they head back to camp. Well that was definatley a waste of time. I should have killed them while they were still separated from the rest of their group.

I shake my head at the loss, before climbing out of the tree and heading back home. It's almost midnight, and the indians would start doing their ritual soon. The sounds of the ritual always put my mind at ease, animals and indians screaming, niether in pain or happiness. Just noise from an outsider's perspective, but in reality, it was the yelling for good luck, for a good harvest, for the successful birthing of the children. It was all praise given to God, and believe me, they praised every little thing. It amused me how the indians could get the animals to participate with them in their little dance and song. I had once witnessed a ritual and I have to say it was quite a sight to see.

Which is why I left the indians alone. They harmed nothing unless they needed it for food or clothes, and they didn't wreck the forest unlike the other dirty humans. Another plus was they left me alone. Of course I have been living here much longer than the first indian had settled, so it was a mutual understanding between us. Leave the other alone, and don't meddle in the other's affairs. And even though I hardly saw the indians since I stayed more close to my home, I could tell they too wanted the soldiers gone.

I reach my home and as I enter it, I notice Naruto has fallen asleep. I suppose that is the most he could do, being stuck in one position for so long. The first sound of the ritual is beginning and I see the blond jump up at the sound, guess he didn't appreciate the noise as much as I did.

**Naruto's POV:**

I had fallen asleep only to be startled awake by those screams again, but it was so loud! Before, you could hear it from the camp loud enough to bug you, but it was still pretty faint and it only came from one side of the woods. Here, it came from all around! I move to cover my ears, but then remember that I was tied.

I bite into my lip to keep from yelling myself. I have a feeling that thing is back in its home, and it wouldn't take kindly to me breaking a rule. My heart is beating fast at the screams, and it sounds so scary that I feel sick to my stomach. A small whimper manages to escape from my lips, but I doubt anyone could hear it with all the racket outside.

I bite down harder on my lip to stop anymore noises from escaping my throat, and I feel blood trickle down as the result of it. The noises all around become louder, if that was possible, suddenly becoming more frenzied, more excited, more scary. I couldn't take it anymore, I struggled desperately in the bindings as an attempt to hide from the noise.

"Didn't I tell you that was useless?" I flinch to a stop at the smooth, threatening voice that sliced through the noisy air easily. "Really, I would think even an idiot like you would know better than to even try escaping." The daemon growled under his breath. I was a bit irritated by the 'idiot,' but fear kept my mouth shut. I shivered in relief as the noise around us died down a little.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I watch in amusement as the blond shaking died down along with the ritual noises. Was he afraid of the ritual noises? The thought made me smirk. Naruto's form slowly relaxed as the ritual finished, and I felt a bit bored and anxious in the silence. "So tell me, Naruto, what made someone as incompetent as you think you could become a soldier?" He bit into his lip, to stop anything vile from pouring from his mouth I assumed. "Answer the question dobe, or are you too stupid to do even that?" I wanted to rile him up, make this silence more interesting.

I found myself rewarded as the blond finally spoke, or yelled. "Fucking bastard! I'm more than qualified to become a soldier!" I allowed a small chuckle, "really? You could have fooled me. Or are you not my prisoner due to your failings as a soldier?" "Shut the fuck up!" The blond was shaking with anger now, wildly pulling at the ties around his arms. He had managed to sit up, making some progress, I admit he was a bit strong when angry, but it would still take a long time before he got loose.

"What would you do if you were to get loose, hmm? It's not as if you could escape, much less even take a step before I killed you." The blond hesitated for a second in his flailing, but continued again. "Then fucking kill me! I don't care!" He growled angrily. I smirked at his words, did he really not care? I rose from the seat I had been sitting in and strode to him. Kneeling beside his ear I whispered, "and what would you say if I told you I didn't want to kill you just yet. That is after all the easy way out." He jumped a little at my sudden presence, but bit out the answer just the same, "I would say either kill me or stay the fuck away."

I couldn't help but become amused at the blonde's attitude. He was a shivering and sobbing mess just a moment ago, but as soon as his blood got pumping, he was a loud mouthed bomb. Amazing how fast his mood and stature could change from just an insult. "I've told you already, I am not ready to kill you yet. And as for staying away, I don't think I could do that."

I ran my hands through his golden tufts, liking the rigidness his body portrayed at the touch. I moved my hand to the knot of the blindfold, untying it easily with one hand and allowing it to slide off his eyes and onto his nose. "After all, the game is still going on and I would very much like to know how it ends." I smirk as I watch him blink his, no longer dark ocean blue but pale sky blue eyes, over and over again. He opens his mouth to voice something, but he closes it again, clearly in shock.

"What's wrong? No comment at what you're seeing. Or maybe what you're not." I lick my lips at his low, frightened voice, "what the hell did you do?" I found this side of Naruto just as appealing as his loud one, only this weaker one was much more arousing. "Do you think I would have allowed you to see? This is your punishment." I say, carefully fingering his clothing nonchalontly. "Punishment for what?" He growled, anger coming back. "For being a human." I state, as if the simplicity of it should have been obvious.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but I no longer feel the patience to hear more of his useless words. I take the blindfold off completely from his nose and to his mouth, tying it tightly as he tries to voice out his complaints. "Shh, silence now." I mutter to him, ruffling his hair sarcastically, "it's time for the adults to play." I calculate on the best way to proceed before deciding to just tear his clothing, it wasn't as if the soldier uniform was going to be needed again. Roughly, I tugged at his shirt, causing the buttons to snap off and make the shirt slide down and hang uselessly on his shoulders.

More muffled complaints came from the blond, and more wild struggling. I ignore him, pushing his chest against the couch with one hand and pulling off his pants and boxers harshly. I observed the thrashing body with critical eyes, searching for any imperfections that may not have been worthy of me. Finding none, I leaned against the vexed blond close to his ear, "relax."

Hearing that word, the blond did the exact opposite. Little amusement filled me as he continued his hopeless struggling, achieving nothing but falling of the couch, the chain nearly choking him, but also keeping him from moving any farther. Despite the fall, Naruto kept yelling muffled words, and kept thrashing. Long story short, I lost all patience with the blond. I grabbed the back of his hair, forcing his face into the carpet and hips towards me. I licked my lips again at the sight of how submissive the blond looked.

"Move, and it'll be even more painful, I promise." He slightly stilled his motions at the cold serious tone in my voice, and shivered in displeasure and fear instead. I released his locks and lightly scraped upwards from his neck. Naruto began to struggle again, but digging my nails into his backside made him stopped, and instead went back to shaking. I contemplated on whether or not I should have prepared him, and studying his shaking fearful form, I decided to give him break.

I took three of my digits into my mouth, slowly running my tongue over them and coating them each with a considerable amount of saliva. Feeling the blond had waited in suspense long enough, I slowly pushed one finger into him. A small surprised squeak escaped his mouth, and I could feel him beginning to move again.

I quickly entered a second finger, moving in and out with a faster pace, scissoring and stretching him more. He was trying to pull away now, his heart beating frantically loud and fast in my ears, the fear obviously radiating off of him. I moved my other hand back to his hair and pushed his face back to the ground hard. Removing my fingers, I decided if he wasn't going to be agreeable, then I wasn't going to play nice.

"Calm down," I hissed at him, as he desperately tried to shake his hair free from my grip. I frowned at the blond's behavior, furious he wouldn't comply. Fuck it. He wanted to be this way, then so be it. Undoing my pants I positioned myself at his entrance, not hesitating in thrusting as deep as I could.

Even with his mouth covered, his piercing scream was still loud. Damn, he was fucking tight. Keeping one hand snared in his hair and the other on his hip, I pulled slightly out before slamming back in with force. This time the blonde let out a choked scream as I thrusted harshly against him over and over. I felt no need to give the blond any pleasure, thus I pounded relentlessly, making sure to diminish any chance of him getting any type of arousal. He was after all just a filthy human.

I dug my sharp claws into his skin, feeling satisfied when blood ran from the clutch. Small whimpering could be heard from the blond as his body had finally stopped resisting, and instead was racking with pained sobs, but I was beyond caring. I was going to mark him as my own, make sure he knew the humilation of being marked, and make him memorized the pain as I etched it on his insides.

I pulled all the way out, flipping the blond onto his back, the chain wrapping itself around his throat and his hands being laid uncomfortably upon. Blood was running from under the blindfold, probably from having bitten himself earlier, or from doing it again. His breathing was ragged as he tried to take in air through his nose desperately. I stared amusedly into the tear filled blue eyes, pleading with me, even though they no longer worked.

Excitement ran up my spine at the thought that those eyes had seen me last, and forever would be burned into the blond's mind. "Enjoying yourself?" I mocked at the terrified blond. He didn't respond, and instead continued his sobbing. I laughed darkly before lifting his hips towards me and thrusted myself back into the blond, a small jerking spasm running through his body. Another choked scream before he was back to struggling desperately. Ignoring his pathetic attempts at escaping, I simply parted his legs more apart, allowing me better access.

I rocked into him slowly, before deciding it was too kind for the blond and picked up the pace. Delight filled me as I was able to ram into him easier with both the new leverage and the blood the blond's abused hole was leaking. I couldn't help but let another dark laugh slip through my mouth as the blond's heart was skipping beats, indicating that I was being much too rough with him and his body was having difficulty keeping him alive and breathing. Deciding it was enough, I pulled out forcefully, causing the blond to let out another pained gasp, and zipped up my pants.**(1)**

**Naruto's POV:**

Pain, disgust, and fear. These were just three out of a million emotions that filled me. I felt nauseas, I wanted to throw up. I couldn't do anything but sob painfully, my neck entangled with cold metal, my arms numb. Not only did this thing have to take away my sight, but he had to rape me too? I was in so much pain, I wanted, no needed, to curl up and die. I let out a strangled cry, that was blocked by the damn blindfold, as the daemon pull me up into a sitting position by my hair. The chain had thankfully unwound itself from my neck.

I struggled in his grip, although all my strength was gone, and it hurt me more than it was helping. I shook my head wildly to make him release his hold, but he just gripped tighter, "what's wrong? Didn't enjoy it?" I want to kill him, I want to wipe that smirk that I know he has on face off, and mostly I wanted to get away from here.

"Why don't you sing me another pretty tune, hm?" The daemon teased, removing the binding from my mouth. "I h-hate you-u." I managed to grunge out. I felt him lean in closer to my face, "I know, and I couldn't care less." I gritted my teeth and moved my head back as he ran his tongue up along my tear stained cheeks, but he placed a hand on the back of my head, forcing me closer to him. "Let go!" I snarled, even though my throat was killing me.

"Behave human, or you'll be punished," he growled, digging claws into the back of my already sore head. Wincing, I bitterly kept my mouth shut. "Good boy," he mocked, tussling my hair derisively. I held back the urge to bite his hand, but it was definately a struggle.

~Time Skip~

I was tired and sore, even more than I was after a long day of grueling drills. I can't tell how long I have been in this 'prison,' but I cannot shake the feeling that time was flying past me. I have no idea where that thing's gone, but as long as it was leaving me alone I didn't care where it went. I just wished I knew where I was. After a long, very _humiliating, _bath, that thing gave me an oversized shirt and boxers, then threw me somewhere that I could tell was no longer the couch.

He thankfully left me unrestrained, minus the stupid collar from earlier, and told me the bathroom was to the left, before he locked whatever door we had entered from. Not that I really saw what was necessary about that, I couldn't see anymore, much less get out of a paper bag.

Being blind was scary. There was no color, no shadows, no nothing. Only pitch blackness. The only good thing was that my other senses seemed to heighten, but it wasn't as if that was going to help me escape. Not that I had any hopes of escaping from this place. It was impossible after all.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I can hear the blond captive struggling in the back room as a new ritual begins. I can't see what is so scary about it, it was absolutely all for a good cause. A nice change from the usual woodsy silence, and I found it comforting.**(2) **But if he couldn't understand it, then it was his loss. No skin off my back for what he was too idiotic to see.

I laugh a bit at the irony before going back into my thoughts. What was I going to do with the blond? He was a good, one time, fuck, but what else would he be good for? I could use him as a bargaining tool to possibly get rid of the soldiers, but what about the opposing side?

They for sure wouldn't give a damn about the enemy soldier. Do I kill him? It seemed too soon and too much of a mercy for Naruto. I still wanted the human to suffer. I continue to ponder all the possibilities while fingering the weak soldier gun, death lingering in my mind. Giving up, I relish in the sounds of the ongoing ritual. It's been awhile since I have seen one personally, maybe that would not be such a bad idea right now. It would give me time to clear my head and thoughts.

~Time Skip~

The blond's teamates have been out and searching for their lost comrades, and by now I'm sure they have found both brunettes' bodies, that is if the animals or Indians have not taken them first. I'm a bit pissed that those dirty humans have disturbed my forest sanctuary even more, and because of it, rituals have been unable to proceed for the third night in a row.

I'm sure if they could, the Indians would have killed them by now, but alas they were out matched by both technology and numbers. As for myself, I could easily cut their numbers down to size, but then I would have to leave Naruto alone, and he would then be most likely rescued.

I glare at said blond, who is oblivious to everything around him, and is instead feeling the grass that he is sitting on. Giving him an hour a day to be outside seemed fair enough to me, but lately it's been more like babysitting. All he's done these past days is feel grass and rocks, reveling in the strange world he was forced to experience now that he was blind.

At times like this, I tried to rile the blond up again, but he wouldn't comply. He chose to never speak unless I asked a question, normally this would not bother me but it was getting really annoying as of late. I shoot the blond another scowl, watching him tenatively touch a stick he found.

A sound reaches my ear, and I recognize it to be people coming towards me. From the steps, I can tell it is two, and they're not Indians, but soldiers. I rise from the porch I had been sitting on and pull the blond's collar. "Speak one word, and I'll kill them." I growl threatening at the confused blond. Too late to go inside and hide him, so I do the next best thing, I disguise him. Dropping Naruto back onto the ground, I send a bit of energy into the air, giving him the illusion of a black small dog. The blond, having no idea what just happened, continues to sit dazed.

I look up in time to see two female soldiers enter my clearing, and I immediately recognize them as Ino and Sakura, the soldiers from before. "Excuse me! Sir?" The blond girl waves to me as they near closer. I grab a hold of Naruto's collar when he looks up at the familar voice, and pull him to me.

I narrow my eyes as the girls finally reached me, "is there something you need?" The pink and blond girls are practically drooling, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I clear my throat, gaining back their attention. "Oh! Um, did you happen to see a blond soldier running around here?" Ino rushes, slightly embarrassed. "No." I deadpan, wanting them to leave. Now. "Oh..." Sakura mumbles.

They fidget a little, trying to find a reason not to leave yet. Their eyes land on Naruto, or as they see, the small black dog sitting on my lap. "Oh! What a cute dog! What's his name?" The two girls gush, paying no attention to my answer, not that I gave them one.

Naruto seems to be getting more and more nervous, realizing that he is now a dog, and no longer a stupid human. Of course, one word out of him and the illusion will be shattered and these two will die. Not that I'm complaining. I hold myself back from tearing up the two, losing control now is not a wise decision.

Watching with little amusement as the two pull at Naruto's ears and touch him, I'm almost at a breaking point. Naruto must have felt the same way. He shook their hands off of him and scrambled off my lap, only to crash into the door. "Oh no! What's wrong with him?" They asked, looking worriedly at the lump of black fur struggling to stand up only to trip over his shaky legs. "He's blind." I growl out, all patience I had gone now.

**Naruto's POV:**

My heart jumped at the voices of my two ex comrades, but that thing warned me not to speak. It was hard not to. I missed them incredibly, but one word and they would die. But more importantly, why, no how, the fuck did I become a dog? My head was pounding from the impact it had with whatever I had hit, and I could hear the worried voices of the two girls.

This stupid dog body! I couldn't even stand on my own _four _damn feet! I flinched when I felt that thing's hands wrap around my waist, picking me up from the ground. The bastard walked into what could only be the its house, slamming the door even as Sakura and Ino's voices rang out in disappointment.

I stiffened my body as I felt his steps vibrating me in his arms, and flinched as he dropped me onto the floor. He slammed the door and I listened as his foot steps walked away, leaving me God knows where. My body felt strange, almost tingly, and as I moved a paw to my head I realized I was back to normal.

I sighed in relief at being human again, but I was still afraid of where I was. Was this the room I had been in before? Or was it a whole different room? I slowly feel around my surroundings, but it's all bare and the floor is cold and most likely concrete. This room is a new one. The objects, if any, are different, and so is the smell. It's musky, almost moldy. But where was it?

I listen for any noises to indicate my location, but it is pretty silent. There is a slight pitter patter of a noise, but I can't pinpoint it nor what it is. Maybe a leaking pipe? No, there is too many drops. Rain? If it was suddenly raining and I could hear it, that must mean there was a window or some other sort of opening somewhere.

I wonder if I should explore more, but decide against it. What was the point if I couldn't even be sure what it was I was hearing and feeling? I growl in frustration and cross my arms to my chest. If only I could find a way out of this damn house!

~Time skip~

A roll of thunder startles me awake, and I frantically freak out at the darkness before remembering that I am blind. I sit up and listen to the rain falling and the thunder rumbling, wondering what the hell that bastard was doing. How long have I been in this room? I could tell I was in the same exact place due to the stiffness of my neck and limbs and at the cold, uncomfortable floor.

A raging headach is coming on, and I feel like crap. How did I get myself into this mess? All I wanted to do was join the army with friends so I could serve my country, and make my old teachers and guardian proud. Now that wasn't possible. I doubted I would ever see my old makeshift family again, much less get out of here alive.

Ugh, I had to pee so bad! I doubted that there was a bathroom in here, and I really didn't want to stand up and feel around for one. Laying back down, I tried to get back to sleep. At least that way I'd be oblivious to my situation.

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Please! It's already been seven months and we just want to have a quick look around!" The pinkette begged. I rub my temples in irritation, "if it's been seven months with no head or tail of your friend, then I suggest you give up." The one called Ino shook her head frantically, "no, we can't! He's one of our best friends, and there hasn't been a body found yet, so there might be a chance that he's still alive!"

These two females were on my last nerves! I was close to killing them, but I didn't want a mess in my own home. "Look. If I had any idea where your friend was, I'd tell you. Now please leave and I'll be sure to contact you if I learn anything new." They nodded reluctantly, before rising slowly and out my door. As the door shut behind them, I relaxed a bit more. I hated humans in my home, dirtying everything with their filthy presence.

This blond was more trouble then he definately was worth. I had to dispose of him and dump the body somewhere near the camp so they would all leave me alone! This had been the fourth visit from those damn soldiers and they just couldn't get a damn clue!

But speaking of said blond, it has been awhile since I've last checked up on him. I wondered how he was faring in the basement. Maybe I would check on him later, but right now I needed to do some errans.

**Naruto's POV:**

Where the hell was I! I was frustrated beyond belief. I had to go bathroom, I was hungry, sore from sleeping uncomfortably, and tired too. It had to be at least an hour or two since that thing had last been in the room, but it wasn't as if he did anything for my benefit. He was in and out without any words, so it was more like it never happened.

I heard the sound of a door closing above me, so he must have left God knows where. So that meant that I was going to be here for quite awhile. Do I try to sleep again? That or just lie here bored out of my mind. The door from above opened, breaking me from my thoughts. Did he forget something?

There was a sound of more than one pair of feet, and they were running fast from what I could hear from the loud steps. Different doors were thrown open and slammed and the soundsof things falling and breaking reached my ears, what was going on up there?

There was one pair of feet coming towards my location. Like the others, this door was also thrown open and the person ran in, stopping short of me. I couldn't tell who it was, but I sensed a slight familiarity. "N-naruto?" A feminine voice. But I couldn't place it.

I cocked my head at the person, and whoever it was seemed to be speechless. "Guys I found him!" The mystery person yelled to her friends. The sound of all the feet rushing towards my location hurt my head, and once they all gathered, so did their voices.

"Naruto, are you ok?" The female asked desperatley. I nodded slowly, not sure what to sa. Was this a trick, or were these people actually hear? I wouldn't put it past that thing to do something like this. Someone grabbed my chin, lifting my face to what I could guess was their level.

"You can't see, can you?" A small murmuring went around the voice I remembered. "Kakashi Sensei?" "Yes, it's me. Ten Ten, Lee,and Neji are here too." No, they couldn't be here, what if that thing came back!

"You guys have to leave, you have no idea what that thing is! He'll kill you!" "Not without you, now come on!" Ten Ten growled, trying to pull me up. I pulled back, "No! You don't understand that thing is dangerous!" "I'm sure the four of us can fend him off." Neji said. "It can't be killed, trust me, I've tried." I warned desperately.

"You should listen to him." A low emotionless voice said. Fuck fuck fuck! I hear the cocking of four guns, but know immediately that it's no use. A curse leaves the mouth of one of the soldiers and the sound of guns clattering to the floor resounds in the room. What happened?

**Sasuke's POV:**

I smirk as the four soldiers drop their now useless guns. Dismantaling them mentally was simple, and I sure as fuck didn't want one of those stupid bullets in me again. "You dirty humans never listen do you?" I growled in annoyance. I easily transport myself behind the soldiers and next to the blond.

The soldiers jump at my sudden movement and back away, fear evident on their faces. I grab the collar of Naruto's shirt, lifting him up effortlessly. "The only lesson I can give to humans like you is death." I transport again with Naruto in tow to the entrance of the room, closing and locking the door.

I walk to the livingroom, dragging the blond and leaving behind the yells of the soldiers. The room maybe be soundproof, but I could still hear them. This was going to be annoying as well, but they would die soon enough. Tossing the blond onto the couch, I observe him. He is too quiet.

"Anything to say?" I ask the blond. He bites his lip, but that's it. "No gripes? Complaints, anything?" His body is tense, but he won't speak. "Does the death of your soldier friends mean anything to you? Maybe I'll go kill your whole platoon. Maybe I-" "Please don't!" Naruto blurts out. He is shaking in fear, and so are his words. "Pl-please don't hurt them. Kill me instead and leave them alone!"

"I believe I've told you before that I am not going to kill you. It's too merciful, and I do not think you have earned that luxury." "Please don't kill them," the blond begged again. How could a human care that much for others? "Pledge your loyalty to me, and I will not harm them." "What?" He was confused. "Pledge your loyalty to me." I repeated more slowly. It was the only way I was going to be able to deal with such an irritating human.

"I do it and you won't hurt them?" His voice was small and fearful, but it was highly amusing. "I promise I won't." He bit his lip again, unsure of what to say. "What do I have to do?" I smirk, this was way too easy. "Just say you pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll do the rest."

The blond is quiet for a moment. No movement besides his slight shaking, and he is still biting his lip. For a second, I thought he was going to back out. "Ok...I pledge my loyalty to you." Even with my good hearing, I barely caught his words.

I let out a small chuckle, feeling the teeth beginning to grow sharper. "Good boy." I grab his collar again and force him to bare his neck to me. "Be still." I murmur before latching onto his neck.

**Naruto's POV:**

I let out a small gasp at the sudden bite. It's all I can let out. The pain is unbearable. It feels as if I can't breathe. It's like being bitten by a vampire, but instead of liquids exiting the body, they're entering. I feel numb. What the hell was he doing?

He pulls away and releases the hold he has on me, allowing me to fall back onto the couch. I can't move. I can't speak. I can't do anything. What's wrong with my body? "As of now, you are my servant. You'll do as I say, when I say it. Those you once knew no longer have any place in your new life. And as time goes on, speaking to humans is prohibited unless I allow it."

I could hardly comprehend his words. What did he mean as time goes on? Wasn't I dying? No, he said he wouldn't allow me to die yet. Then what was going on? "Don't cry, it isn't that bad." I didn't realize I was crying.

"At least you'll be getting your sight back. Think of it as a gift that I can easily take away if you misbehave." Something cold and wet ran against my eyes, and as it moved away, I saw it was his tongue. Wait, saw? I could see! How the hell did he do that? I couldn't ponder on the thought too long. My head was spinning, and being able to see that thing again wasn't helping.

"It will take a while for your body to recuperate. After that, your job will.." His mouth was moving, but his words were blurring into my mind. It was all mush. "You haven't felt the worst of it yet." Those words came into my head, but was that what he had said, or did I imagine it? He cocked his head at me, a small smirk adorning his face. He grabbed my chin and lifted my numb face, "don't worry. It's going to be fun."

**Ok, this was only a oneshot, and I hope you all enjoyed it. It may seem like a huge cliffhanger, but I really had no idea what to write for it.**

**I also had trouble writing the rape, guess my heart wasn't really in it or something. Anyways, Ja Ne my lovlies!**

**(1) Notice he didn't cum? :P If you wanna know why, read the bottom. ****

**(2) You can tell that if those nightly noises are a joy to him, then they're not a good thing. :D**

**Upcoming is the:  
><strong> 

_**'Guildlines to Demons Prologue'(You may skip if wanted.)**_

_**Habitat:**_

_**Daemons can live in any type of weather, but will prefer heat. Since they easily fool humans into thinking they're normal, they can live in towns and cities for years without ever being found.**_

_**Food:**_

_**Daemons don't need to eat anything, though most do to appear more human or just out of boredom. Daemons also love to hunt humans and animals for the heck of it, and basically have no respect for any kind of life.**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Every daemon has it's own special ability, some with more than others. These include mind reading, controlling weather, illusion(making humans, and daemons if they're strong enough, to see and feel what's not really there), future seeing, mind control, shapeshifting, etc. **_

_**All daemons have the ability to fly, since they also have the ability to shape shift into anything or animal and can easily grow wings. They also are fast healers and have super strenght.**_

_**Most daemons also have the ability to read dreams or see a prey's memories. If they choose to, all they have to do is place their hand on the prey's forehead and send energy, it may also hurt the recipient.**_

_**Most daemons have really good hearing, and can hear the heart beats of its prey.**_

_**Very few daemons are born with wings, and those who are are considered more powerful.**_

_**Weather daemons are born once every couple of years, usually after the previous weather daemon has died. When two weather daemons chance upon each other, they immediately become territorial and fight till only one is left alive, and when they fight, a 'natural disaster' occurs.**_

_**Fun facts;**_

_**Daemons cannot climb trees, well most can't. One daemon will be born with the ability to climb a tree every couple of centuries. And they are also the most powerful.**_

_**Daemons are almost immortal, but can be killed. If they are hurt too fast and much for them to heal, they may die. They can't touch crosses either, it doesn't exactly kill them, but it leaves a burn.**_

_**Since daemons are not easily killed, time is nothing to them. Daemons that wish to keep torturing their prey never has to worry about it dying, a human that is in the company of a daemon long enough never ages. Time suddenly feels dead, so as things go on normally, the human is stuck in the age they currently are as long as the daemon's scent is on them or as long as the daemon wishes..**_

_**Daemons' saliva is a healing salve that can heal not only cuts, but diseases too. **_

_**Male daemons' sperm can impregnate male or female, daemon, human, and animal alike. Though they have the ability to choose when it does. They also don't have to cum, they chose that as well. **_

_****Daemons that hate humans and feel superior over them feel they do not deserve any type of pleasure, and they file happiness, love, and gracing the other with its seed under pleasure. Though many will purposely impregnant a human just to watch them struggle and die.**_

_**Daemons can control when the baby is born, unless the child daemon or parent is mentally stronger than the dominant one. Also, there is no such thing as a half daemon being born, even if it was a human that was impregnanted or a daemon. It will always come out a purebred daemon. **_

_**Half daemons are made, not born. A daemon must convert a subject with a bite laced with the poison to do it. It's very painful, and the bitten subject will be thrown into a small temporary coma until the body has adjusted.**_

_**Daemon babys most often choose to leave their parents as soon as they are born, and already have half the strength of their parents, if not more.**_

_**Daemon birth is extremely painful, no matter what the gender. These babies don't come out like human babies do, but instead rip their way out of the impregnated 'mommy's' belly.' To daemons, it is nothing, but to humans it can be fatal. If the dominant does not treat the wound quickly enough, the human will die. Humans are known to have five daemon children at most before becoming too ill and dying.**_

_**Daemons can only shift to ages that they have lived, for example, a daemon that is 47 years old can shift between the ages of 1 to 47, but no higher until he has experienced those ages.**_

_**Most daemons cannot stand humans, but choose to mate with them because they enjoy the domination. Yes, they are **_**all **_**sadistic meanies.**_

_**Since daemons don't eat, they don't have a bladder or ever have to 'go.' And they also don't have a need for sleep.**_

_**All daemons are technically rich, not because they actually work, though some do, but because they can easily steal from a bank or other money source and no one will stop them.**_

_**Daemons don't really get any sexual pleasure from intercourse, they only get pleasure at seeing their mate being dominated. **_

_**If daemons feel that their sex partner is inferior, he/she will not remove any of their own clothing unless required.**_

_**My daemons all have one thing in common about their appearance, their eyes are all the same, which is the iris' being catlike and black, the pupil being yellow and the normally white part of the eye is black. They can hide this though to appear more human. The only time this is not used for my daemons is in a fanfiction, like this one, since I would like Uchiha's with red eyes, and so on.**_

_**Daemons are extremely possessive. (Kinda obvious though, right?)**_


End file.
